the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliquin
History A horse humanoid race, the Eliquin are masters of sound, music and arts. They are intelligent well spoken. Often seen as haughty they do not see other races as equals but as uninspired and bland. A matriarchal council led by a divine being rules the Eliquin, Their culture level is high and they have an appropriate indulgence in the finer aspects of culture. They appreciate good wine, their culture boasts exquisite architecture and they always have a knack to capture the radiant beauty that is inherent in nature through song, music and the arts. They have lived in Ilysador since time imemorable and are almost as old as the Night Elves. There vast and beautiful empire is now but a shadow of it former self since the Great Devastation. They were able to employ powerful magic’s to protect their people but lost much of their Kingdom ‘s lands. Personality Eliquin are intelligent and inspired. They have a flair for music and the arts and at times they can be rather dramatic. They enjoy showing off their newest endeavor whether it be a song, a play or a work of art and at times can be overly theatrical. Their charm when they really want to use it though can spill out and ensnare any crowd. They can be intense, acting overly wounded by a remark or woeing on the despairs of love. But they can be jovial companions and certainly have a way with words and even weapons. Eliquins are vegetarians, establishing very advanced farming techniques and find eating any type of meat disdainful. They are prodigious growers and believe in living in harmony with the natural surroundings. Though still focused on trying to preserve their culture and history the Eliquin have shifted more to arms and defense as many new threats emerge. They have become prodigious warriors since the Great Devastation. Appearance Eliquin stand between 6 and 7 feet tall and usually weigh between 250 and 300 pounds. Their heads are those of horses with long flowing manes. They stand on hoofen legs. Their coats can range in color from white to mottled brown and even black. They have long flowing manes, which can be found in any color imaginable. Their tails and hoof coats match their mane color. Eliquin are always very well kept and often decorate their manes with braided talismans and their bodies with painted designs. Eliquin’s life span is between 90 to 120 years. Affiliations Eliquin consider humans amusing, Nasir as trivial, the Masquari as too serious and meddling and view them with some degree of pity, however they do have a high interaction level with the Masquari as they often come to them and ask their assistance in matters they deem important. The Eliquin are happy to help out, as this gives them a chance to show of a bit. Eliquins have never seen a Daemolen. While haughty they still are very welcoming and pleasant to other races especially if they are the entertainment, which they love to be. Eliquins are very famous musicians and artists through out the lands and sought far and wide for their talents and they rather enjoy the reputation. Allegiance Primary - Kymelia/ Eliquin Region Eliquin live in their own Kingdom known as Kymellia. It borders the rocky eastern coast of the continent. The Eliquin build beautiful cities into the cliff sides over looking the ocean. Eliquin are very capable craftsman and usually use a brilliant ivory marble to build with. They often build with stucco as well and paint in glorious earth shades. For Eliquins time moves at its own pace. It is a peaceful realm. Inland crops are raised and grown. There is no rush as in other lands. Even in the capital Shadra, adorned by magnificent gardens and pools, their government works at an easy pace. Life is meant for enjoying in Eliquin terms. The Eliquins love performances, ceremonies and celebrations. Everyday something exciting is going on in the kingdom. From very young ages Eliquins are schooled in the arts and the arcane. The Eliquin are very protective of their lands and cities. They limit trade with the outside world and only open their borders to expeditious and large trade houses. They do have embassies though in each of the other major trade cities to establish who they feel is worthy of trade with them. Most traders are only allowed as far as Escaflow. Non-Eliquin are not allowed beyond this city unless escorted by an Eliquin. The lands to the south west of the kingdom have become corrupted by vile energies since the Great Devastation. The Eliquin have had to maintain a strict vigilance in combating the demons and undead that keep emerging over the snowy peaks on the western border of the Empire. Religion Eliquin believe in the power of music and arts and that it enriches their lives. They are ruled by a matriarch society led by a divine being that provides council. They believe they were created by a divine source to bring beauty into the world. They seek their inspiration from this divine being to create. Language Eliquin have a written language but revel in oral traditions. Much of their history is in song and rhyme. They also create grand frescoes depicting historical events, a sort of historical art piece. Eliquin and Common Bonus Languages Masquari Eliquin Racial Traits +2 Intelligent, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom. Eliquin are very intelligent and charismatic, but their choices can be sometimes questionable as at times they would rather paint the beautiful sunset then bring in the harvest. Medium: As medium sized creatures Eliquin have no special bonuses or penalties for their size. Eliquin base land speed is 30 feet. Master of Music & Arts - Eliquins receive a lot of training and may choose any one of the following skills bonuses. This is a race skill for the Eliquin character: receive 2 bonus ranks in Perform (Instrument) and get a +2 circumstance bonus on all rolls. You are trained in one specific family of instruments. You may choose a family of instruments (i.e.) strings (guitar, mandolin, violin, sitar, lyre, harp); winds (flute, pipes, piccolo, horn); or percussion (drums, maracas, rain sticks) to be proficient in. receive 2 bonus ranks in Perform (singing) and get a +2 circumstance bonus on all rolls. receive 2 bonus ranks in any craft skill (painting, pottery, sculpture, masonry, etc) and get a +2 circumstance bonus on all rolls. receive 2 bonus ranks in Knowledge (arts/architecture) and get a +2 circumstance bonus on all rolls. Resistance to song/music effects: Because of their magical background and training in music Eliquin gain a +4 resistance to be charmed by music or song. However regular spells can effect you. +2 save vs spells and spell like effects Seekers of Magic & Mind: Eliquins have an intolerable curiosity about magic and psionics. They receive training when they are young on working with magic or psionics. They may choose any one of the following skill bonuses. This is a race skill for teh Eliquin Character: receive 2 bonus ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) and +2 bonus in Use magical Device. receive 2 bonus ranks in Knowledge (Psionics) and +2 bonus in Use psionic Device. Eliquin Fire – An Eliquin with a charisma score of at least 13 has the ability to cast dancing lights 3/day. Caster level is as character level, save DC10 + Eliquin’s Cha modifier + character level. Reputation – Eliquin gain the reputation feat automatically. They are known far and wide for their magical musical and artistic ability and many are sought after to entertain and create masterpieces of art. Many a rich trade house would pay handsomely to have their portrait done by an Eliquin artist or have a song composed for them by an Eliquin bard. Eliquin are often treated very well by other races. An Eliquin can use this in cities to make connections and gain access to events and areas otherwise restricted. With this feat you gain +2 on all diplomacy checks. Eliquin receive one bonus racial feat. Classes: Bard/ Mage/Fighter/Psion Racial Prestige Classes: None Racial (arms/armor): None Racial Feats Call Kymellian Spheres(su): The Eliquin may call forth The Kymellian spheres as his musical instrument. He can summon 1 sphere. The spheres can imitate any musical instrument and multiple spheres can imitate separate instruments. The Eliquin can control the spheres and have them play any musical melody he desires. When summoned the spheres glow and can orbit or hover around the Eliquin. When 2 or more spheres orbit and glow they cast an automatic Displacement on the summoner and when 3 or more spheres are summoned they cast an automatic Hypnotic pattern when they orbit. Both Hypnotic Pattern and Displacement act as the spell type cast at the level of the Eliquin. Summoning a Kymellian sphere also increases spell save dc by +1. Improved Call Kymellian Spheres(su): The Eliquin may call forth The Kymellian spheres as his musical instrument. He can summon 2 spheres. Prerequisite: Call Kymellian Spheres, Perform 5 ranks Greater Improved Call Kymellian Spheres(su): The Eliquin may call forth The Kymellian spheres as his musical instrument. He can summon 3 spheres. Prerequisite: Improved Call Kymellian Spheres, Perform 8 ranks Song Heal(sp): This ability allows an Eliquin to sing a song or play a melody that magically heals wounds to all who hear it up to three times a day. It acts as a cure light wounds mass and cures 1d8 +1 per level (max 15). It can act as a cause light wounds for evil aligned creatures. Bardic Music ability. Prerequisite: Perform 8 ranks Poison Heal(sp): This ability allows an Eliquin to sing or play a melody that magically heals poisons. It acts as a Neutralize poison spell. Bardic Music ability. Prerequisite: Perform 6 ranks Chant(sp): Through song or melody an Eliquin can create a barrier to protect itself from malefic influences. It acts as a Protection form evil spell and protects just the caster. Bardic Music ability. Prerequisite: Perform 5 ranks. Improved Chant(sp): Through song or melody an Eliquin can create a barrier to protect itself and others from malefic influences once per day. It acts as a Protection form evil spell with a 20’ radius. Bardic Music ability. Prerequisite: Chant, Perform 6 ranks Dispel Evil(sp): Through song or melody an Eliquin can create a song or melody that disrupts malefic forces. It acts as a dispel evil spell with an area of effect 1 ft per class level. Bardic Music ability. Prerequisite: Improved Chant, Perform 10 ranks Great Chant(sp): When a number of Eliquin gather together they can use their power of song and melody to call back the spirit of a departed loved one who has died untimely or through magical means. It acts as a Raise Dead spell. It requires the presence of three Eliquin with the feat. Bardic Music ability. Prerequisite: Song Heal, Perform 12 ranks Song Blade (sp): The Eliquin has the ability to charge his weapon with magical sound. This ability works as the spell sonic weapon. The Eliquin can do this 3+cha mod times per day. Initiate of sound(su): You have been trained strongly in how do manipulate sound magicaly or psionically. Any spell or power you use that is sound based is done at +2 caster level or 1/2 the mana cost. In addition you may add one metamagic or metapsionic feat to this sound based spell or power at 1/2 the mana cost 3x day. Master of sound(su): This feat allows you to replace any energy based spell or power with sonic energy. In addition 3x per day you can super charge an energy based spell or power with sonic energy as an empowered spell or power. Prerequisite: Initiate of Sound, Spellcraft 8 ranks Category:Humanoids